Celebrendir
by gawwd
Summary: In the final battle Harry is killed by Voldemort, the Valar decide to give him a new life where he will be loved and cherished as he should be. But in the process of crossing worlds, Harry's mind had locked all of it's memories that have to do with his previous life. How will this new elfling who used to be Harry survive in Middle Earth? Either future LG/HP or Haldir/HP/LG.
1. A new life

A New Life

"Western"

' _Thought '_

"_Sindarin"_

**(Flashback)**

_-Mind link-_

-Author's note (A/N)-

HARRY P.O.V.

It hurt, it hurt so much that I could only concentrate on the pain. I knew I had been hurt by non-other then the Dark Lord Voldemort, but what I didn't expect was that he had stabbed me with a sword. I could feel the cold metal slicing through my stomach whilst cutting all of my insides as I was impaled with the sword.

I couldn't help but ask myself,_ 'How was I to know? How was I to supposed to know that I was going to die today? No one ever told me, no one ever tells me anything.'_

I could feel it, the cold was creeping farther and farther up my body. It started sooner then I thought it would and it struck without mercy. It began at the soles of my feet and slowly made its way up my legs, crawling higher and higher. Taking my life force, stripping me of my accomplishments, failures, memories and all that I was allowed to call my own. I tried to focus, to will the cold away. To make it stop. But it never did, it kept on coming, taking over all but my neck and head. It seemed to slow down but I couldn't tell anymore, I wasn't ready for this. The one thing that all mortals feared above all else. Death. It was a word that could trigger fear in the hearts of the richest men to the poorest of beggars. You can't argue with death, it takes what it wants and you can't stop it. My thoughts were beginning to become mixed, I couldn't tell the difference between my own words. I knew that I was finally about to die.

I thought furiously, _'I don't even no who I'm supposed to be! I didn't have enough time to create my own life. I was used, used like one would use a tool. Used until I was to cracked and broken. Please, whoever can hear me, I am not begging I just want my own life. I just want a life where I can…'_

It was too late, I slipped in to nothingness and darkness.

* * *

I could hear voices, I knew they weren't speaking English but I could still understand them perfectly clear. I pretended that I was still asleep and tried to figure out what had happened to me. For some reason my body felt smaller, as though I was in the body of a child. My body ached all over but it hurt the most where my stomach was. When I tried to recall how I might have gotten here it was like there was a wall stopping me from remembering. I could hear the trickle of water and the chirps of birds. Before I could gather any more information I heard a voice, _"Why do you keep up the pretense of sleep Little One?" _

Instead of responding I tried to figure out what kind of person the voice would belong to. I could tell that they must be male, the voice was filled with authority and power but the voice was soothing in some sort of way. I tried to sit up but as soon as I tried all I could feel was pain, I let out a gasp of surprise that was mixed with pain and laid back down.

"_Stay still Little One, you have been injured."_

'_Really, I hadn't noticed!' _

I could hear the rustling of clothing and the squeak of a chair I also heard footsteps coming my way, but the weight of the footsteps sounded like they belonged to a child. _'How odd.'_

"_Will you not open your eyes Young One?"_

I hadn't even realized that my eyes were still closed, hesitantly I opened one eye and I immediately regretted it. Closing my eye as soon as I opened it, I felt the searing pain that was caused by the blinding white light. Taking a breath I tried again and gradually I opened my other eye, my vision was still a bit fuzzy so I blinked a few time, make that dozens of times, and finally I could see clearly. My mind was still a bit foggy so I couldn't really process anything that was around me except for what was in front of me.

In front of me I saw the most beautiful of creatures I ever knew, they had pointy ears, incredibly soft looking golden/white hair that went passed their shoulders and had the most vibrant eyes that seemed to change from blue to silver and back again. I couldn't help but gasp in shock.

Behind the beautiful creature I could see that there was five other creatures that seemed to also have pointy ears. Three of them had dark brown hair and the other two had golden/blond hair. I finally looked at their expressions and I could tell that they seemed relieved and worried but I couldn't really tell, it was like they were purposely trying to hide what they felt. The two that seemed to stand out the most when it came to expressing their emotions were two of the brown haired creatures who seemed to look exactly the same, they both looked extremely concerned and didn't even bother trying to hide it. _'They must be twins then.'_

The voice said-it seemed to belong to one of the brown-haired creatures _"I am glad that you have finally awoken from your slumber, you have been asleep for just over five sunsets."_

"_Might we ask what your name is Little One?" _Asked a different brown-haired male/creature.

Now that I thought about it, I didn't know what my name was. I had no idea if I even had one, but that would be ridiculous. Everyone had a name, so why couldn't I remember? _'Did no one name me? Is that it? Was I not worthy of a name? And shouldn't I have parents? Did they abandon me? Is that why I can't remember if I have a name?'_

As though the creatures could sense my distress, the brown-haired creature tried to place his hand on mine. When his hand was less than a centimeter away from mine I jerked my hand away from his touch, I didn't want to be touched. I wasn't sure why myself but I just knew that I didn't want to be touched.

The creature looked hurt for moment before setting his face in stone and back up a few asked again, _"Little One, I mean no harm. But we cannot keep on calling you Little One or Young One."_

"_I don't remember." _I replied quickly, surprised at how raspy and weak my voice was. I was quite sure there was another reason why my throat hurt and why my voice was like this, but I couldn't remember. It was as though all my answers were just out of reach and it annoyed me to no end.

"_What do you mean you do not remember?" _The brown-haired male looked slightly confused for a moment when he heard my answer.

I replied with a quick, _"I don't know." _I paused for a moment before continuing. _"I don't know what my name is. I don't even know if I have a name."_

My vision was becoming blurry again and my eyelids were even heavier than they were before. Closing my eyes I heard the alarmed voices that belonged to some of the male creatures. Not really caring anymore I could feel the darkness that was wrapping itself around me and keeping me safe from this odd place and creatures. Welcoming its presence I slipped in to oblivion.

* * *

EVERYONE'S P.O.V.

When they saw the elfling the two twins couldn't help but recall everything that had happened that day.

**(Flashback)**

_The two elves had just finished killing off the last of the orcs and didn't even bother cleaning off the black blood that was on their blades. They still had their swords drawn when they heard the rustling of leaves and a soft whimper. Not knowing what had created the sounds they didn't put away their blades and tried to pinpoint from where the sounds were coming from. But only after the twins had taken a few steps, the sounds had stopped._

"_Ro, what do you think it is? It doesn't sound or seem to smell like one of those monsters." Asked Elladan, his voice as light as a faint whisper._

_Elrohir answered just as softly, "I don't know Dan, it definitely isn't an orc though."_

_Both elves lowered to a crouch so there would be less of a chance of being seen, silently and weightlessly dodging the trees and branches they finally found who or what the sounds belonged to._

_What they didn't expect to see was a small chil-no angel-that was asleep in the middle of a grass clearing. The small angel had long silky looking raven black hair that seemed to glow despite its dark color, ivory-white skin that looked absolutely perfect. Not a single blemish in their pale white skin. Their finely defined high cheekbones that didn't make their face to long or round, they looked perfect. Even the fact that they looked like the size of a child did not deter their beauty, it actually made them look even more innocent and pure than any would have thought possible._

_It was as though their breath was sucked out of their lungs, after a few moments they seemed to regain their grasp on reality and started to breath again._

"_How?" they asked each other at the same time. _

'_How could one look so beautiful?' Thought Elladan in complete adoration._

_Unless they were under a spell -which should be practically impossible-, they could not see a single fault on the angel's face._

_Deciding to take a closer looking –since they were about 15 meters away- they silently walked towards the angel. After taking a closer look, they could see the state of clothes he was in, it looked like their angel was wearing nothing but a dirty rag. They had been too focused on their angel's face that they hadn't looked at anything else. For some reason they both felt a sense of dread as they –not to be perverted or anything- removed the piece of cloth that obscured their vision of their angel._

_Not being able to hold in the gasps of surprise and shock, they looked at the ruined body of their angel. It was obvious that their angel had taken a sword through the stomach, it took all of their self-control to not be sick. It had barely registered in their minds that someone could possibly do this to their angel, horror soon turned in to fury and they both wanted to track down who had done this to their perfect angel and torture him for all the pain he had caused-which seemed to be quiet a lot-._

_Elrohir ripped off part of his tunic and turned them in to strips, racking his brain he tried to search for some sort of solution. He knew that he did not have enough time to search for herbs he looked over to his brother and asked him to help wrap the cloth around the wound, keeping pressure on the wound so the bleeding would at least slow down he bandaged the wound and tied it tightly._

_Elladan gently yet quickly picked up their angel and headed for their horses that were not to far away. Part of him hoped that their angel would wake up just so he could see who was saving him, but he knew that if their angel did wake up he would be in immense pain and he did not want that. Careful as to not wake their angel Elladan climbed on to Assassin-I is not sure if Assassin is Elrohir's horse or Elladan's, sorry if I got it wrong! - And without a moment's hesitation, sped off with Elrohir not far behind him._

_Knowing all to well that at the speed they were riding was most likely aggravating their angel's wound, they had to keep up the pace otherwise they feared they would be too late. Already they could tell that their angel's hair was losing it's glow and that their skin was becoming more like that of a sickly pale then its previous ivory beauty._

_Elladan and Elrohir couldn't help but sigh in relief as they saw the gates of Rivendell, speeding up ever so slightly – since they were already going almost as fast as their horses could take them- they sped right past the gate guards and straight to where they knew their father would be. The startled gate guards were about to sound the alarm for what they thought were intruders but once they saw the backs of the two twins they immediately stopped and thought about why the two elves were in such a hurry. Those two were pretty famous for getting in to trouble but this was the first time any of the guards had seen the two in such a hurry._

_Since Elrohir didn't have their angel with him, he jumped off his horse and sprinted towards his Ada's –Father's- study room. Not even bothering to hide his worry he ignored everyone's greetings and question, Elrohir not so elegantly smashed the doors open to see his Ada's surprised face. Elladan had just arrived behind him with their angel in his arms. Elladan said in a pleading voice, _

"_Ada, help. Please help."_

_The End_

* * *

No I'm just kidding, I've already decided that this story will not be a one-shot and I intend to keep it that way. I'm not so sure as to how fast I'll be updating this story though, sorry! Edited: I've just put a poll so please vote! This was my first Fic so reviews are appreciated! Also, I know this seems like Harry/Elrohir/Elladan but it's all one sided, sorry H/E/E lovers!

-Gawwd


	2. Chapter 2

Markings

"Western"

' _Thought '_

"_Sindarin"_

**(Flashback)**

_-Mind link-_

-**Author's note (A/N)**-

ELROND'S P.O.V.

**(Flashback continuing from last chapter)**

_Without any hesitation I took the small bundle out of Elladan's arms and went straight to the House of Healing. As my sons caught up with me I asked "What might I ask is wrong with this child that you would need to barge in to my study without so much as a knock?" _

_Elrohir was the one that answered, "Ang-He has been stabbed in the stomach by a fairly large sword. We did not have enough time to inspect the wound or see if there were anymore for we came here as soon as we could."_

_I heard the small slip up that my son had made but I pushed it to the back of my mind for a later time. Placing the child on to a bed I called for three other healers for I felt that the child had more then just a sword wound. Taking off the piece of clothing that was wrapped around the child I noticed that the child was not a child at all._

"_This is no mere child my sons, you have brought us an elfling!" I exclaimed thoroughly surprised. Hearing the gasps of surprise I saw from the corner of my eye a fellow healer leaving the room to – most predictably – spread the news of a new elfling. Cleaning the efling of the dirt and grime that covered it's body I placed the dirty cloth back in to the basin of water. _

_(Time skip-I'm not good at this whole healing thingy)_

_Once I had done all that I could I couldn't help but inspect the markings on the elflings body. He had five markings – tattoos- that seemed to represent different animals. Two on the bottom of his feet that looked like the paw of very large felines and then on the bottom of each of his wrists were the paws of a very large canine, most likely that of a wolf. And the last marking, which was the largest, were bird wings, they covered almost all of the efling's back. –__**If you want to know what the tattoos look like their on my profile **__– _

_Since the adrenaline had worn off I know had time to think. 'What sort of monsters would have injured and elfling? He looks so innocent and pure. Who would dare to do such a thing?' _

_News had spread quickly about the newly discovered elfling, almost every elf wanted to march out of Rivendell and track down whoever had harmed the elfling. The elves were absolutely furious! I hadn't left the elfling's side and neither had my sons, they looked absolutely murderous. _

"_Elrohir, Elladan."_

_They lifted their heads up in perfect unison and looked at me._

_I continued, "Do tell as to how you came across the elfling."_

_They shifted for a few moments before they took turns retelling what had happened._

"_I believe we all have had a stressful day but before I retire I have one final question. Elrohir, what were you about to call the elfling when you first came here?" I had almost forgotten about my son's small slip up. –Thank you brain.-_

_Both of my sons blushed lightly and that raised my curiosity by quite a bit. Waiting for a response it seemed as though Elrohir was having a small battle in his mind about whether he should or shouldn't tell me._

"_I was about to call him Angel, Ada."_

_Now that really caught my attention. But I had said that I had only one more question therefore I would leave it at one question. Rising out of my chair I bid farewell to Elrohir and Elladan before retiring to my room._

_**(End flashback)**_

* * *

_Sorry it's so short! I just thought that you guys might want a second chapter up as soon as possible. And with school starting again really soon I'm afraid I might forget about this chapter._


	3. Emeralds that are silver

**Disclaimer! I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter**

Chapter 3

Emeralds That are Silver

"Western"

' _Thought '_

"_Sindarin"_

**(Flashback)**

_-Mind link-_

-**Author's note (A/N)**-

_Previously_

"_I was about to call him Angel, Ada."_

_Now that really caught my attention. But I had said that I had only one more question therefore I would leave it at one question. Rising out of my chair I bid farewell to Elrohir and Elladan before retiring to my room._

_**(End flashback)**_

My body didn't hurt as much as the last time that I woke up but all of my limbs still felt really heavy. Not opening my eyes yet I tried to figure out what was happening around me, using my newly found sense I could hear the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves. I could feel that I was wearing something made of silk but I wasn't sure how I had come to wear it. Turning my head to the side I opened one eye and came face to face with a blond haired creature that had stormy grey eyes. Both of my eyes opened in surprise as I jerked back in surprise, as I tried to move away my limbs wouldn't move causing my to stay in the same spot. Struggling even more to back up the blond placed a hand on my arm in a reassuring way and surprisingly enough I didn't instinctively push him away.

"_I mean no harm little one." _He said in a soothing voice.

Surprising myself I immediately calmed down a little bit, hesitantly speaking I asked "_Who are you?"'_

The blond had a look of surprise as the he wasn't expecting me to speak, but he answered "_I am known as Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the woodland realm, Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood."_

'_Well, wasn't that descriptive.' I thought sarcastically._

"_Do you still not remember or know of your name Little One?"_

Instead of answering him I just shook my head. Slowly prying his hands off of my arms I tried to resist the childish urge of sitting on Legolas' lap.

"_Come child, it is time for you to take a bath and redress." _He said while leaning towards me. Surprising myself again I had lifted my arms out in front of me to show that I wanted to be picked up. The look of surprise flashed across Legolas' face before he happily complied with my childish need of being carried. As he picked me up as though I was made of glass I felt a small shock go through my body that filled me up to the brim with warmth. It was obvious that Legolas had also felt it because he had a look of understanding on his face, but there was also an under layer of something else that I couldn't figure out. Laying my head on his chest I inhaled his scent and found that he smelled of spring, flowers, trees and green grass. After leaving the heat of the bed covers I closed my eyes as I curled up against his chest in search of warmth.

I head the sound of rushing water and when I opened my eyes I found that we were no longer in the other room that I slept in, instead we were in a place that seemed to be a bath house of sorts. _'Well he did say that he was going to give you a bath stupid.' _I scolded myself lightly.

"_Is it alright if I undress you Little One?" _Legolas asked lightly and hesitantly as though I might lash out at him for asking such a thing.

Giving him a little nod I tried my best to help as he gently lifted the tunic over my head and slipped off the trousers that I had on. As he slowly helped my in to the bath I could tell that he was ready to catch me if I happened to fall.

* * *

I was afraid that my _melant_ would fall if I did not hold him up, placing him in to the bath I unfortunately had to let go for a moment. Quickly taking off my clothing I folded them and placed them beside my _melant_'s clothing that was already there and folded. Before walking in to the bath I grabbed all of the lotions that I would need to use to wash my dear. Standing behind him I asked him to sit down so it would be easier to wash him. Pouring a large amount of the first lotion I gently threaded my hands through my _melant_'s soft raven black long hair. Savoring the feeling of his feathery soft hair I quickly finished applying the first lotion on to him. I warned him before pouring water over my _melant's _head to wash his hair. His hair was a bit of an oddity but that didn't make it any less beautiful, It was pitch black, darker then night itself and it had silver streaks going through and silver tips. My _melant's _hair was the second most defining thing about him.

Placing soap on my hand I started to message my melant's back and noticed just how flawless he was, his skin was no longer the sickly pale it used to be not to long ago and was turning back to it's former ivory white beauty. Hearing him give an appreciative moan I couldn't help but feel ashamed as I felt a pool of warmth down south. Using my famously known self-control I quickly ignored the pool of warmth and continued to wash my _melant_. When I asked him to turn around I saw the most defining features of my _melant_.

His eyes were like walking contradictions, his left eyes was an emerald green that seemed to glow even during the night, it could penetrate and see through your soul revealing all of your deepest secrets. His right eye was a piercing silver that also seemed to glow in the dark like his left eye, but his right eye was less severe. When it looked at you it seemed to melt your soul, it was as though your body would fill with warmth and your soul would sing. It was like my _melant's _left eye represented an agonizing pain and his right showed you warmth and love. Nothing could compare to his eyes, absolutely nothing.

After I was done washing him I dried him before –regrettably- dressing him in a pure white tunic that had silver lining and made of silk and trouser that were also white but had green lining.

My _melant _ asked in his sweet and soft voice, _"Legolas, why is it that you have dressed me in silver and green?" _

I was a bit confused as to why he would ask me that until I remembered how he was found. I asked in a slightly worried tone, _"Have you never seen your reflection my mel-Little One?" _Cursing myself for the slight slip up I waited for his response.

When he responded with a small shake to the head I had to resist the urge of dragging my _melant _to the nearest mirror to show him just how beautiful he was. So instead of doing that, I calmly asked. _"Would you like to see your reflection Little One?"_

"_Yes please, Legolas." _He responded shyly as though ashamed that he's never seen his reflection.

In order to reassure him I said, _"Do not be ashamed_ _that you have not seen your reflection Little One, it's not your fault and it never will be." _ I could hear the unsaid 'It is whoever injured you who's fault it is.'

After combing my _melant's _hair and doing a perfect French braid I asked, _"Are you hungry Little One?" _ I would assume that he was hungry after being asleep for so long.

He nodded and my suspicions were answered. _"Then let us go to the Dining hall, we may even be able to sneak a few of the cooks pastries on our way." _I added with a slightly mischievous tone. Gracefully picking him up I walked towards the Dining Hall glaring at any who tried to lay their curious eyes on him on the way. Just as I was opening the doors to the Dining Hall I saw the platters of pastries and whispered in a fake disappointed tone in to the little one's ear, _"It would seem that there will be no need for sneaking anything when the pastries have been so generously spread out on the dining tables." _My _melant _responded by gracing the Dining Halls with a soft giggle that rang through the Dining Hall, it's purity and innocence stopping all conversations. Everyone turned to see where such a sweet and pure sound had originated, all eyes turned to see the small raven haired, green and silver eyed elfling in the arms of Legolas Greenleaf, me.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy!

So sorry that this update came in a few days late! Field Hockey has been killing me! And school and exams aren't helping!Yuck!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

As you can see, there will be Legolas/Harry but Harry is still a young child so I will not be taking their relationship any further then protector/victim. Because don't forget, Harry is still trying to get used to this strange new world and really, the two only met about 24h ago. Also, there was a tie for Legolas/Harry and Haldir/Harry/Legolas so I've put up a new poll. Please vote!

Well R/R, until next time!


	4. Dining With Legolas

Chapter 4

Announcement

"Western"

' _Thought '_

"_Sindarin"_

**(Flashback)**

_-Mind link-_

-**Author's note (A/N)**-

**Silvery (celebren) Young Man (dîr) (celebren+dîr)**

_Previously_

_He nodded and my suspicions were answered. "Then let us go to the Dining hall, we may even be able to sneak a few of the cooks pastries on our way." I added with a slightly mischievous tone. Gracefully picking him up I walked towards the Dining Hall glaring at any who tried to lay their curious eyes on him on the way. Just as I was opening the doors to the Dining Hall I saw the platters of pastries and whispered in a fake disappointed tone in to the little one's ear, "It would seem that there will be no need for sneaking anything when the pastries have been so generously spread out on the dining tables." My melant responded by gracing the Dining Halls with a soft giggle that rang through the Dining Hall, it's purity and innocence stopping all conversations. Everyone turned to see where such a sweet and pure sound had originated, all eyes turned to see the small raven haired, green and silver eyed elfling in the arms of Legolas Greenleaf, me. _

When I heard Legolas' joke I couldn't help but giggle, I hadn't heard a joke in a long time. I'm not even sure if anyone had ever intentionally told me a joke, I don't remember. I head my giggle echo throughout the room but I was expecting that. What I wasn't expecting was that everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at me. I didn't understand why I was now the center of attention but I didn't like, I didn't like it one bit. It was scary; all of these people were staring at Legolas and me. That was the other thing I didn't like, I didn't want people looking at Legolas. I had this horrible feeling in my stomach and I wanted it to go away. But for some reason I knew it wouldn't go away unless these people stopped staring at Legolas.

Trying to hide from view I snuggled even farther in to Legolas' arms and wished the hundreds of pairs of eyes would stop looking at us. Legolas, sensing my extreme discomfort, cast an accusing glare to all of the people who were scaring me. Turning my head so I face practically face first in to his chest I tried to ignore all of the stares. Legolas quickly yet elegantly walked over to where there were two empty chairs, sitting down I noticed that we were in the very back of the room in the center. I also noticed that our table was higher then everyone else's, _'Why was that?'_

Right after Legolas's sat down he tried to get me to sit down on the chair beside him but I refused to let go of him incase those people were still staring at us. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore I heard a loud cough, but it was fake so I knew someone was just trying to get everyone's attention. As soon as whoever coughed I felt all of the stares leave me and go to the person who coughed. Relaxing a little bit I turned my head slightly to the left so I could see who had coughed. When I saw who it was I recognized him as one of the three brown haired creatures that had tried to heal me and touch my hand when I had woken up. The only differences that I could see was that he was wearing some sort of tiara like crown and really pretty looking clothes.

I could feel Legolas' hand running through my hair in an attempt to calm me, and of course, because it was Legolas, it worked. But for some unknown reason my heart ached while he did this with my hair. It reminded me of someone else playing with my hair, but I couldn't remember who it was that Legolas' actions reminded me of. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the voice of Mister Healer, I've decided to call him that since he was the one that healed me.

"_As you all know we have an elfling in our company, he was found by Elrohir and Elladan and was injured when he was found. The elfling will stay here in Rivendell for now and we welcome him with open arms."_

I felt a small blossom of happiness but it was immediately destroyed when all of the people looked at me again. Instinctively hiding my face I turned me head to the right and held on to Legolas. I heard him whispering things to me again and massaging my back in order to calm me down. But all I could think of were the eyes that were watching me, it was always like this. Everyone was always watching my no matter what I do. I recalled a vague sensation of never being left alone; always being watched like a hawk would its prey. I could feel everyone's gaze on me, it scared me. I could also feel Legolas' fingers underneath my chin, he was slowly trying to lift me head in so he could talk to me.

* * *

"_Little One, do not be scared. They stare because we have not had an elfling in Rivendell for a very long time. They are only curious as to what you look like. They mean no harm, and even if they did I would protect you. You do not need to fear your own kin Young One." _I whispered in to my Little One's ear. Gently rubbing his back I calmed him down and gave all the other elves a glare, sensing the elfling's distress all the elves slowly started to talk to each other.

Slowly turning my _melant's _body so he was facing the table I took my fork and took a bit of salad and told him to open his mouth. Complying he opened his mouth and I fed him the salad. Seeing his nose scrunch up in distaste I asked, _"Is the food not to your liking Little One?" _

"_No, I am just slightly embarrassed that you are feeding me." _He answered in his soft sweet voice with his beautiful pink lips.

A shiver went down my spine as I imagined him usinghis delectable mouth for other things. Scolding myself for such thoughts I cast them aside and said, _"You have no need to be embarrassed Little One, every elf here has been fed at least once so you have no need to feel like that." _

As I continued feeding him I just couldn't help the dirty thoughts that entered my mind. His small little hands hanging on to my things, his small bottom that was seated on my lap if not directly on my crotch, his lovely mouth that seemed to open and close taking in whatever I fed him. I was interrupted from my thoughts as I head my Young One speak.

"_Legolas, why aren't you eating? So far I'm the only one that's been eating and you haven't eaten anything." _He said with a hint of disapproval on my part.

"_Because we still have plenty of time to eat and I was going to eat after you were done Little One. But now that you have hinted your unhappiness for my actions I will of course eat now."_

Seeing his small triumphant smile I places a few different foods and was about to eat when I felt the fork leave my hands. Looking I expected to see a falling fork that I was going to catch I saw instead I smiling elfling that seemed to have taken my fork. Seeing a small devious glint in my little elfling's eyes I asked, _"Now for what reason might I ask do you have where you would need my fork?"_

"_Well since you said that every elf in the room has been fed and I have no reason to feel embarrassed-"_

Already knowing where my _melant _was going I quickly cut him off, _"You are not feeding me Little One." _I let a small bit of my displeasure about his idea leak through my voice.

My Little One looked like he was about to protest but sensing my displeasure he stopped. He looked down at his feet his eyes filled with disappointment.

My heart ached seeing that expression on my beloved's face, giving in I said. _"If you really wish to do so you may feed me." _I huffed, giving my _melant _a small pout.

Smiling he placed a bit of food on the fork and placed it in my mouth, chewing down the food he gave me I waited for the next amount of food that I knew was coming. Not really believing that I was willingly doing being fed -'_By an elfling no less!' -_ I blamed the bond for making me act like this.

Once we were both full of food I picked up my Little Once and walked over to Lord Elrond who had beckoned for me to come over. As soon as I was in front of Lord Elrond I dipped my head respectively said, _"Lord Elrond."_

"_Meet me in my study, I believe that we have much to talk about."_

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter:_

"_It hurts Legolas! Please, it burns! Make it stop!" I cried out. I could barely feel his hands on my back as he massaged my aching back. I felt like I was going to be split in two, the pain I felt in my back was unbearable!_

* * *

Mwahahaha! Let your mind's run wild! This chapter was a bit late but I can explain! I've been suffering from something called erythromelalgia and it really like really hurts!

I know this chapter is sorta boring but it has to be! This chapter we created in order for Harry and Legolas to feel even more comfortable with each other. SOOOOOO... R/R please and see you next time!


	5. Abomination meets monstrosity

Chapter 5

Abomination Meets Monstrosity

"Western"

' _Thought '_

"_Sindarin"_

**(Flashback)**

_-Mind link-_

-**Author's note (A/N)**-

Answers to reviews:

**Creeped out**

_**I really don't have anything to say to you for that comment, you can keep your thoughts to yourself about those things. Cause really, pedophilia was not what I was aiming for. But if that's what you thought I was implying then be my guest and play with that thought as much as you want. Right now I'm taking your comment and using it as a means to show/tell all of the other readers that I have no intentions of making Legolas and Harry have a sexual relationship right now.**_

_**Moving on now…**_

_Previously_

_Once we were both full of food I picked up my Little Once and walked over to Lord Elrond who had beckoned for me to come over. As soon as I was in front of Lord Elrond I dipped my head respectively said, "Lord Elrond."_

"_Meet me in my study, I believe that we have much to talk about."_

* * *

I had been expecting Elrond to want to talk about my Little One, giving Elrond a small nod I follow him out of the Dining Hall. Before passing through the large brown wooden doors that were the entrance to Elrond's study, I told my _melant _to wait outside for a moment and come in when called for. Taking a deep breath I entered Elrond's study and sat down on the chair nearest to Elrond's desk. Already knowing what we were going to talk about I waited for Elrond to start the conversation.

"_Legolas, what exactly are your intentions towards the little elfling?" _Of course I already knew what Legolas's intentions were but I needed to hear it from him first before acting.

"_My intentions towards him are quite clear, he is my bonded, my soulmate. But I already know that such a relationship is not what he needs right now. I intend to help him, teach him the meaning of love, safety, family and much more. It hurts to see him like this, it was only yesterday that he wouldn't even let any of us touch him. I could barely believe it when he allowed me to carry him. I know he feels the bond but he does not recognize what it is. I already know from just being with him for a few hours that I love him, I want him to always feel happy, to feel accepted. But I cannot teach him everything with out your aid Lord Elrond. Would you be willing to help me on healing the Little One?"_

Wow…I was expecting most of the things he said but that was probably the most I've ever seen Legolas talk…Anyways, replying to Legolas I said, _"I am more then willing to aid the elfling Legolas, there is no need to ask. I already planned on helping him, my heart aches from the mere memory of the wounds the Little One held."_

Recalling that said elfling was just outside the doors I called out softly for him to enter. Seeing the heavy doors open I saw the elfling peek through the small opening he had created. Watching Legolas stand up and lead the elfling on to his lap when he sat back down I asked, _"Little One, we have yet to give you name. Do you still not remember what it might have previously been?" _

Seeing the elfling shake his head I gave a light sigh, giving the Little One a soft smile I said, "_Then we will have to give you one." _

"_How does Thurin sound?" _asked Legolas

The Little One shook his head again.

"_How about you pick from these names; Miro, Astar, Manwë, Celebrendir,Sadro-"_

"_Celebrendir." _The elfling stopped Legolas mid-sentence, choosing Celebrendir before he could continue.

Not missing a beat I exclaimed, _"Silvery? T'is a fitting name. Celebrendir it is then."_

The little elfl-Celebrendir beamed with pride at having his own name. _'Proud of such small things, what made you like this Celebrendir? What horrors have you gone through? Who would dare to hurt a child so sweet? Forgive me Celebrendir for not finding you earlier."_

* * *

'_I couldn't believe it, I had my own name!' _ My mind was still processing what I had heard before entering the room. With my incredibly sensitive hearing I had heard everything that Legolas and Elrond had said. For once in my life, _'well the life I could remember anyways', _I felt incredibly happy! I had a soulmate! Someone that would love me forever! Legolas could practically see the happiness coming off of me.

Suddenly feeling a stab of pain a gasped in surprise, the pain was growing quickly and was traveling to my lower back. When Legolas touched my back the pain flared and ten folded. I could barely hear Legolas's voice, my brain was swimming in pain and I couldn't understand what was happening to me. Not being able to hold back my voice I screamed in pain, the pain had now targeted my entire back. _"It hurts Legolas! Please, it burns! Make it stop!"_ I cried out. I could barely feel his hands on my back as he massaged my aching back. I felt like I was going to be split in two, the pain I felt in my back was unbearable!

My whole body was swallowed in pain, it felt like my head was about to explode from the burning torture. After what seemed like an eternity of pain I felt different, like something had changed. But I couldn't see what had happened because I had drifted off in to oblivion.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, I knew something was special about my beloved but this…this was unreal. This was supposed to be impossible, no elf was supposed to be able to do this.

In my arms was a pitch-black bird with silvery tipped feathers, it was the most magnificent creature I had ever seen. My Celebrendir had just turned in to the most breath taking, beautiful bird known to Middle Earth.

* * *

A/N: Hello people! Yeah, I know...the ending was kinda anti-climatic. But I can explain! It's like 3 am where I am. I'm tired!

Please vote, I've put up a new poll concerning Harry's memories, and R/R! Until next time!


End file.
